Death Dodger
by Saint D
Summary: Nightwing must fight for his life and must learn new fighting styles and reveal a hidden fighting style to beat his new opponent.


Dick and his partner has just got off patrol duty and is leaving the station when his digital watch starts to gentle vibrate. He press a button on the watch that looks like it tells the day, and raise his wrist high enough for him to look at the message Oracle sent him.

The message reads:

__

"Nightwing you might want to check out the Bludhaven Plaza's First National Bank. There is a robbery going on right now." End of message.

"I guess I'll check you later, I have a date with Clancy tonight. Talk to you later." Says Dick as he rushes to his car. 

Once he makes it to his car, and away from the station he puts the car on auto cruise as he changes to his Nightwing suit.

7 minutes later Nightwing pulls up in to an alley behind First National Bank of Bludhaven.

Nightwing sneaks into the bank through an empty employee office window on the third floor.

"Good no one saw me come in and no cameos in the office, but probably some in the hallway." Nightwing thinks to himself.

Nightwing looks around to see if there are anyways for him to sneak around, when he spots a medium size metal air vent.

"Hmmm. . . . If I open that vent I could squeeze in there and have the element of surprise when I jump the guy." Thinks Nightwing.

Nightwing open the vent and squeezes in, and crawls his way down to the level were the robbery is going on. He crawls to a restroom vent and slides out the vent head forward. He catches himself with his hands and does a flip to his feet.

A woman comes out of a stall, and is about to screen when she sees him walking in her direction. Nightwing quickly rushes over to her, grabbing her, and covering her mouth.

"Shhh. . . . there's a robbery going on, and I'm a good guy. Now please be quiet." Says Nightwing slowly letting go of her, and heads toward the door.

"Nice buns." The lady says as walks to the door.

Nightwing smiles a little at that comment, and peeks through the door. He sees that the guy is not looking in his direction, and that he has the perfect position to take him down. Nightwing takes out a batarang, and two-batarange ropes.

Nightwing quickly pushes the door open, hops in the air and, throws the batarange while upside down, at the guy's hands, knocking the automatic assault rifle to the ground. As he is landing, he throws the two-batarange ropes at the guy's hands and feet, tying the guy up.

"Everybody get out of her, and you guys behind the counter, call the cops, so they can get this guy out of here." Says Nightwing as he picks up the rifle and unload it, and disassemble it.

The people rush to leave the bank as the people behind the counter call the cops. Cartridge slips a knife from up his sleeve and cuts the rope from around his upper body as Nightwing disassembles his rifle and guns out two automatics.

"Nice move but see if you can dodge this!" Cartridge screams as he hopes up and starts to shot at Nightwing.

Nightwing jump over Cartridge and dodges the bullets that meant for him and lands by the counter. Nightwing hides behind the counter where the few Teller are hiding at as Cartridge shoots off some rounds.

"Okay I know his legs are tied up, but he has too automatics gun, and a surplus of ammo from what I see. If I can get the guns out of his hand, I can take him down." Thinks Nightwing.

Nightwing sees and electrical outlet, and knows that the guns are made of metal.

"Okay if I tie two of my batarange together, and throw one in the electrical outlet and the other at the barrel, he should drop his guns or get electrocuted. Both are bad outcomes for him and good for me. I got to get him off balance so I can pin him" Nightwing thinks as he looks around. "This chair should work if I throw it at him." He also thinks.

Nightwing throws a smoke bomb over the counter, and starts to quickly tie two-bataranges together. Once tied together he pops up, and throws one toward the two guns, which raps around it and the other into the electrical outlet. Cartridge quickly drops the gun after he feels a electric shock.

The smoke is still in the room, but just like enough for Nightwing to see Cartridge. Nightwing picks the chair and throws it at Cartridge's chest. Nightwing then flips on the counter, then jump high in the air, twirls, kicks off the ceiling and land on Cartridge's head dropping him. Nightwing quickly hands three powerful punches on Cartridge, which knocks him out. 

Nightwing de-arms him and ties him up just as he hears the cop sirens. He quickly makes his exit out of the building by taking the stairs to the top of the bank. He watches as the cops arrest Cartridge and prepare to take Cartridge to jail.

Unknown to him he is being watch as a hunter watches it's pray for the perfect time to strike. His hunter is one of the best and dangerous martial artist in the world. She is only known by a few and goes by the name of **Lady Shiva**. 


End file.
